Revelations
by black widow mistress
Summary: It was only when Janet confirmed her worst fear that Sam began to panic. This would not go down well with those in charge, not at all.


**Prompt two I think from my anon. If it wasn't prompt two it was prompt three! Either way it prompted this. **

_"It was only when Janet confirmed her worst fear that Sam began to panic. This would not go down well with those in charge, not at all."_

**xD I like reviews, they are very much loved *nods* I hope you enjoy; it flowed well for me for the most part but enough! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Sam looked a Janet, her eyes wide with visible panic.<p>

"This can't be right; there must be something wrong in the test, does it again" the words escaping her mouth a mile a minute.

"Sorry Sam, I've already triple checked them, you're going to have to talk to Jack and then the brass, you know how it works" Janet said a sorry look on her face at the internal conflict her friend was obviously feeling.

Sam groaned "I guess I should go tell Jack, I'm sure he'll be impressed that he did such a good job and is obviously such a straight shooter" she said, a small smile plastered on her face.

Janet looked at her friend "Your worried about what the higher ups are going to say aren't you?" she asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow "I know the higher ups, they won't be that happy about it, I just know it" she said glumly looking at the piece of paper that Janet had handed her.

"It'll work out Sam, he isn't your CO anymore so you haven't broken any rules" she said encouragingly.

"It's not the rules I'm worried about, I just know that they will get their panties in a twist over this, they seem to think we are indispensible to this program no matter what, I'm not sure if I can do this and be a mum" she said running a hand through her hair.

"Carter?" a male voice she recognised immediately sounded from the doorway.

"Jack" she said quietly.

Jack looked between the two women "Uh Doc, you mind giving us a minute?" he asked.

Janet nodded "It'll work out Sam" she said before walking away.

Jack walked closer to Sam and sat next to her on the bed.

"Something I should know?" he asked confusion evident on his face.

Sam turned and looked at him, her lip between her teeth.

"So as you know I've been feeling sort of off, well I went and saw Janet and she run some tests and they came back positive to say that my suspicions were correct and I'm pregnant" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

Jack looked at her "You okay about this Carter?" he asked, his arm coming around her and pulling her to him.

She buried her head in the expanse of his chest that was nearest her "I'm not sure how I feel about it" she sobbed into his shirt.

"Hey, that's normal, it's not like we were expecting it or anything" he said rubbing her back.

"We were careful though! We took every precaution and then we have one night and my birth control doesn't work and now I don't know what to do and what are the higher ups going to say and Jack I don't know what to feel" she said her hands clutching his shirt.

Jack looked at her and pulled her closer. "Chill Carter, chill out, now look at me" he said.

Sam moved her tear stained face out from his chest, her sparkling blue eyes meeting his deep brown ones.

"I love you first and foremost I want you to know that, yes we were slack that one night, but you know what, I see this as a gift" he said resting a hand on her abdomen. "I'm here for you no matter what and as for the higher ups? I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm the higher up, I call the shots for this and if my amazingly beautiful and smart partner is going to have a baby, I am more than overjoyed, as I'm sure everyone else will be. They have bets on this particular thing when it comes to the higher ups Y'know." He said smirking at the last part.

Carter looked at him, her eyebrows raised, "They have bets on us? On us having a baby? They have bets on us all the way over in DC?" she asked in a shocked tone.

Jack smiled "You sure betcha, and here for that matter, I hear Siler is the book keeper, so far I think Danny boy is the one on the money at the moment" he said smiling at the disbelief that her face was showing.

"Daniel bet on when we were going to have a kid?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what he bet on exactly, I just know he's going to receive a fair amount of money in the pools that he has bet in."

"And they bet on us in DC?" she asked flopping backwards on the bed.

Jack lay on his side next to her and cupped her cheek in his hand, "All that's important to me is that you're happy, that is all I care about" he said gently.

Sam smiled rolling on her side so she was closer to him, "As long as I have you here, I am happy" she said kissing his cheek gently before sitting up. "Now c'mon I do believe you owe me a lunch seeing as you knocked me up" she said playfully pulling him with her.

Jack trailed after the blonde shaking his head at her sudden enthusiasm and decided that the next nine months would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Did ya like it? Reviews? Please? :D<strong>


End file.
